kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror
This is a game created by Lace1234. In it you equally as Dark Pit and Pit (with Dark Pit having more of the early half, and Pit the later half). Dark Pit has been with Viridi for the two years since Kid Icarus: Uprising, because Palutena can't sustain flight for two, and Pandora was revived at the Rewind Spring, making Dark Pit unable to fly. Viridi gives tips, but Dark Pit, being free-willed and rebellious, often doesn't show that he's listening, although his faith for Viridi is shown by his tendency to wear green rather than gold. He also seems to fancy Phosphora. This could be that in the first chapter Viridi is explaining the controls to Dark Pit, but he cuts in and says something along the lines of 'I know. I've been doing this ever since Pandora was revived,' but letting the player get an idea of what to do. Plot Playing as Dark Pit, the game (split into chapters) is about finding the Chaos Kin, who (just) survived the last game. Viridi and Phosphora are building a new Prison for him in The Thunder Cloud Temple, running on Phosphora's power. They are hindered by the Underworld Army, who, since Hades and Medusa are dead, is being commanded by Amazon Pandora. Pandora forced Dyntos to create a new Mirror of Truth. After defeating the Chaos Kin (they couldn't get him into The Temple) Amazon Pandora becomes a more immediate threat. After defeating Chaos Kin, Pit and Palutena join the fray more actively, trying to protect Humanity, whilst Viridi and Dark Pit are protecting the forests amd animals, which can be used to their advantage. Pit becomes a playable character for some chapters. After defeating Amazon Pandora, Dark Pit can fly by himself again, and leaves Viridi, Pit and the others to find where Pandora hid the Mirror (because he is a reflection, Dark Pit will be unaffected by it) to stop it going into the wrong hands. Weapons Most the weapons available in Uprising are available, but with some only only being available to Pit or Dark Pit e.g. Pit can't have Viridi Palm, and Dark Pit can't have Palutena Bow etc. Since some bosses in Uprising don't appear in Being of the Mirror, some new boss weapons will replace others. This means that Twinnbellows Cannon will be replaced by Chaos Cannon, and since Zodiac Weapons don't appear, Aquarius Blade is replaced by Amazon Blade (Amazon Pandora's weapon).Also, Spears, Bombs and Fists are available as well. There will be 12 weapons of each type, with one being Dark Pit only and one being Pit only (this leaves 10 that both characters can use). Powers will return. Zodiac Weapons Although the game has 12 weapon-types (the nine from Uprising and the 3 above), there will be no Zodiac ''Weapons, ''sbecause, with this being a work-in-progress it'll probably change. Instead, the game will have 12 Zodiac Powers. I have listed them below, in order they're unlocked. If I have left a cell blank then it's because I don't know. Aries Armour, Libra Sponge and Pisces Heal might not do the same in this game as in Uprising, although they will only be small changes. Use my message wall for ideas to give me. * Boss-Based Weapons Since some bosses in Uprising don't appear in Being of the Mirror, some new boss weapons will replace others. This means that Twinnbellows Cannon will be replaced by Chaos Cannon, and since Zodiac Weapons don't appear, Aquarius Blade is replaced by Amazon Blade (Amazon Pandora's weapon). Gaol Blade will return, because Gaol does, and become unlocked after doing a speed run on the chapter Magnus gets consumed by Chaos Kin. Magnus Club will be unlocked after completing that level. Weapons based on Viridi and her commanders will be unlocked during the game (being Dark Pit only weapons) and Palutena- and centurion-based weapons will be unlocked after certain points in the game (being Pit only). Aurum weapons can be unlocked, because, although they don't attack, the technology remains in the hands of the Gods. There will be 12 weapons of each type, with one being Dark Pit only and one being Pit only (this leaves 10 that both characters can use) Returning Weapons (unfinished) Blades *First Blade *Burst Blade *Viper Blade *Royal Blade *Optical Blade *Samurai Blade *Bullet Blade *Aurum Blade *Palutena Blade (Pit Only) *Gaol Blade Staffs *Insight Staff *Orb Staff *Rose Staff *Knuckle Staff *Ancient Staff *Lancer Staff *Flintlock Staff *Somewhat Staff *Laser Staff Characters Returning Cast (incomplete) *Amazon Pandora *Chaos Kin *Dark Pit *Dyntos *Forces of Nature (deployed by Viridi to help Dark Pit) *Gaol (gets mind taken over by Pandora, after rescuing Magnus) *Magnus (gets soul taken by Chaos Kin, gets injured helping Dark Pit get Gaol's soul back) *Palutena *Palutena's Army (deployed by Palutena to halp Pit) *Pit *Phosphora *Shadow Pits (gain use of all Pit's weapons, now called Moonlight Angels) *Underworld Army *Viridi New Cast (incomplete) *Cerberus (first boss, three-headed poisonous dog, underworld boss) *Ceto (ancient godess of the sea, Poseidon defeated him and banished him to a sea-cave-prison. Pandora releases him) *Chaos Kin Allies (the Chaos Army) *Chimaera (one of Chaos Kin's comanders) *Consumed/Soulless allies to the angels (controlled by Chaos Kin, so enemy) *Gorgons (the two sisters of medusa, and daughters of ceto. they are fought together. killing their mother angered them more than the loss of their sister. Stheno has long red snakes instead of hair and brass claws instead of nails. Euryale has long black snakes instead of hair, and long brass claws like her sister, she has bellowing cries that can blow Pit away, as well as hurting him) *Sunlight Angels (like Moonlight Angels, only clones of Dark Pit, gains use of all Dark Pit's weapons) *Minotoar (not an ally to any army or force. locked up in a labyrinth in Ancyra. awoken by Piton his way to defeat the gorgons) Game Features Treaure Hunts Treaure Hunts will return, this time having 4 10x10 grids. These will be Palutena's (unlocked after first level), second Viridi's (unlocked after Chapter ___*) Chaos Kin's (after defeating Chaos Kin) and Pandora's (unlocked after defeating Amazon Pandora) Power Portrait The Power Portrait will return, this time being accessed with the Tresure Hunts. You will be able to select a square and see which power you need for it, like on treasure hunts. It will show a picture of Dark Pit and Pit fighting together against Underworld and Chaos enemies. Extra Points At the end of each chapter, extra points will be given for *Intensity (how high the intensity was) *No Deaths (not dying) *No Damage (not receiving damage) *Crisis Averted (being in crisis mode, then getting out of it) *Max Health (finishing on maximum health) *Melee Dash Attack (defeating boss with a melee dash attack) *Boss Defeated Quickly (defeating boss within 1 minute) Intensity Intensities will operate the same as in Uprising. The more you you bet, the more enemies there are. Weapons will be more powerful on Level 9 than Level 2. Level 2.0 remains the standard level, 0.0 being paying to be easier, and 9.0 the hardest. Intensity Gates will return, and the one in Chapter 1 will have the same enemies in as Uprising. Chapters I will put proper names on the chapters, but I need to think of them. There're the numbers though. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 will be re-introducing you to the controls and characters. You will play as Pit, and Palutena says 'I'm sure you remember how to play.' Pit then says 'Errr... No. But it has been two years since I last did this.' Palutena says 'Well I'll tell you. Slide the circle pad to move, move the stylus on the touch screen to aim, and press the L button to fire.' Then Underworld Enemies start appearing. Pit says 'I thought you said Pandora can't mould souls.' Palutena replies 'No. She can't. But how can all these enemies be here?' Dyntos comes and says 'Oh no... What have I done?' Pit says, in a suprised voice 'Lord Dyntos.. Why are you here?' Dyntos replies 'She forced me to. She threatened me. I made another Mirror of Truth.' Palutena says 'So that's how there are so many enemies' Play continues and small conversations happen. Then Amazon Pandora comes in the same way Medusa did in Uprising, saying to Dyntos 'Dyntos, you did a wonderful job on that mirror! I could replicate anything, just like I did with little Pitty. I could get a copy of you! A copy that was far more co-operative than you. You know, that worksop was nice before I was forced to trash the place. Oh well.' Dyntos says 'Well, at least you can have a party with all those Monoeyes and Miks.' Pandora says 'Oh yes, I could. Nothing like a little bloodbath to celebrate the rebirth of the Underworld Army!' Then Cereberus is seen on the ground, running towards the town. You defeat one of it's heads. Play then goes to Land Battle, in the same first town of Uprising. It is still under repair from Twinbellows' attack. Pit mentions how inefficient human builders are. Treasure Chests and Intesity Gates are re-introduced. The boss-battle is against Cerberus, a three-headed dog that has poisonous fangs and pounce attacks. Pit mentions it being like ''de ja vu ''fighting a dog in the town's Colleseum. This fight is slightly harder, because the scaffolding can fall and damage Pit. Chapter 2 Dark Pit is sent by Viridi to investigate a report from a woman saying that her husband has been taken over by moth-scorpion-thing. Viridi thinks it sounds like the Chaos Kin. When they arrive, it is shown to be completely new town, and has army barracks. Rumour has got to Viridi that the woman shpuldn't be trusted, and that she still could be under Medusa's spell. Neither Dark Pit or Viridi know what they're on about, but Viridi manages to ask Palutena. Palutena says that the woman could be Gaol, a human that Medusa turned into a Dark Lord. She was blonde and Magnus was 'sorry it had to turn out with him fighting her'. It is decided that the woman IS Gaol, and that her husband is Magnus. Dark Pit walks around the streets looking for Gaol, fighting enemies. It is beleived that the Sunlight Angels are an Underworld troop. Viridi calls in Phosphora to help as well. Eventually the two find Gaol crying. They ask why she's crying, already knowing the answer. She says that no-one beleives her that Magnus has been taken by a parasite, they think she killed him whilst under the Underworld's spell. This confirms that the Chaos Kin escaped the Chaos Vortex and is back to cause chaos on Earth, and that the Sunlight Angels must be createc by the Chaos Kin. Together, the three of them (Gaol in her now-controlled Dark Lord suit) set off to find Magnus. Phosphora is called by Viridi to start making another prison for it, in the Thunder Cloud Temple. Magnus is found to be in the Great Hall of Gaol's Castle from Uprising, although it has runned into disrepair. After defeating Magnus, the Chaos Kin is forced into retreat. In the cutscene, Gaol is taken over by Pandora, but fights back. She resists, but in her weakened state the Chaos Kin jumps out the Chaos Vortex, steals her soul, and goes back in. Her soulless body slumps to the ground. Magnus starts crying, something that doesn't look right, Dark Pit gives the most comfort he can, and is then extracted. Chapter 3 This takes place at the same time Magnus is rescued. Pit has been sent by Palutena to look for the strong Underworld prescence in a town, said to be built near the old Reaper Fortress. More Info *Dark Pit is still nicknamed Pittoo by Pit and Palutena, but is called DP by Viridi and Phosphora, and he still finds it hard to talk about his and Pit's relationship. *I haven't decided which chapter yet. Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Fanmade Game